Levi Ackerman x reader one-shots
by prepsterslightlynerdyfangirl
Summary: One shots of the reader having adventures and misadventures with the gorgeous Levi Ackerman
1. A Surprising Little Meeting

Hesitantly, you approached his door. He could be intimidating, ok, scary, but you knew reminded yourself that he was a good leader and despite his cold, slightly egotistical and pretentious personality, he had your best interests at heart.

There was only a tiny problem…you were hitting on him.

Ok, sure, he was bossy, rude, relentless, and constantly berated you. Still…that amazing hair, those gorgeous eyes, that seductive, smooth voice…you couldn`t get him out of your head. Mikasa, Sasha, and Petra knew you liked him, and kept convincing you to get over him, but you couldn`t help it…even if you two weren`t meant to be, you couldn`t help but fall for him. He was hot and dangerous…and you loved it. Finally, you knocked, and after a few brief minutes, he said "Come in, (Y/N)." You were shocked. He never called anybody by their first name. You went in, mentally cursing yourself for not bothering to apply any makeup or at least check your hair before you walked in. He stared at you, those beautiful intense eyes staring into you, into your soul.

"You know, you`re very intelligent. Not to mention diligent. You also work well with everyone, and I dare say, you`re the best damn solider I`ve ever worked with, next to Yeager."

"Thanks…", you said, blushing furiously, your voice barely above a whisper, and before you could register them, his lips were pressed against yours, hard and desperate. You were taken aback, but you kissed back, smiling into the kiss as you silently prayed that this wasn`t really a dream. Slowly, he ran his tongue against your bottom lip, begging for entrance, and you were more than happy to let him in. You gasped, but then moaned in pleasure as you felt his cold hands go up your shirt. Just as he was about to take of your shirt, he cursed.

"Sorry, I just realized I have to go to a meeting. Come with me?" he whispered seductively in your ear. "Sure…", you said, breathless from what had just happened. He smiled at you, pecked your cheek, and left, as you followed holding his hand.


	2. Time To Dance

Time To Dance

(AN: Yes, some of you may know I love Panic! At The Disco and I am hopelessly falling for the front man, Brendon Urie, and this one-shot is named after one of their songs, so just be prepared for this series of one-shots to be filled with song references to some of my favorite songs )

It was officially homecoming week at your school. Pretty much all your friends were talking about it. Heck, it was all everyone could talk about, even the teachers. And this one was definitely going to be special: it was your senior year, and as an upperclassman, you had the chance to run for homecoming queen. But you had ultimately stuck with your decision, the one and only decision you had made for every dance throughout your freshman, sophomore, and junior years: you weren`t going. You had friends, but dances weren`t just your thing. Nah. Knowing you, you would probably stay home and have a (favorite tv show) marathon (because that what I`d do, to be honest). Well, you were considering going, because Krista, who was one of your friends, was running for homecoming queen. But that wasn`t the only reason.

Levi was going. Well, he always went; but you had a huge crush on him, ever since you had met freshman year. But what were the odds? You had been in the friend zone with him for three years. He was dating Petra, who was a sweet girl, not really in your inner circle, but you couldn`t help but feel jealous of her. Ok, well, you could see what Levi saw in her-she was nice to everyone, got a solid 34 on her ACT, and got straight A`s, and she was Stanford bound. Still…you got a 34, same as her. You were going to (college choice), and it had a great rep, not as prestigious as Stanford, but still…

You sighed. You were at home, and all you had been doing was reading fanfiction, eating protein bars, and feeling sorry for yourself. Suddenly, your phone went off: it was Mikasa.

Mikasa: Dude. U HAVE to go to Homecoming.

You: No

Mikasa: But Leeevi`s gonna be there.

You: What difference does that make?

Mikasa: Oh, please. You think I haven`t seen the doodles on your English notebook? I always see you, drawing little hearts around his name.

You: (No response)

Mikasa: Look, enough of this subtle stuff! No offense, but it looks like you`re going to have to take the initiative.

Mikasa: Look, I`ll text you later.

You sighed and went back to reading your fanfic. Why even bother buying a dress if Levi wasn`t even going to ask you? He had _Petra. _

Before you knew it, it was the week before homecoming. Everyone was excited especially the freshman, which ultimately proved it: you were the only one who was moping around feeling sorry for themselves, whereas everyone else was excitedly talking about what they were going to wear, and their plans for afterwards. Mikasa passed you a note in English on Wednesday:

Mikasa: Look, if you`re not going with Levi, at least come with us. Sasha, Reiner, Marco, Jean, and pretty much everyone`s going to be there.

You: Look, my answer is final: NO.

Mikasa: I`ll even go dress shopping with you, I saw this (f/c) dress that was really cute.

You: Ok, I`ll consider. Satisfied?

Mikasa: Yay.

Unfortunately, your English teacher caught you two passing notes, and gave you two detention. And Levi, who just happened to be in the same English class as you and Mikasa, got detention as well for not paying attention during the lecture.

After school let out, you sighed. Great, you had never gotten detention before, but you knew it would be slightly better because Levi and Mikasa were doing it with you for at least one hour. Your teacher made you wipe off the desks and when you were done, he let you read or work on homework. Mikasa left early, and that just left you and Levi. "Hey", Levi asked, "are you going to homecoming?" "Um…no", you said. "You`re kidding me! It`s our senior year, (name)! Our last homecoming! The least you could do is go to one! Or prom!" "Who even cares? It`s not like it`s vital to my education or anything like that. Plus, you won`t miss me-you`ll have _Petra",_ you spat out bitterly.

Levi hesitated. "Petra broke up with me", he said softly, looking down. Sympathy and guilt immediately pierced your heart. "Oh _Levi",_ you said. "I`m so sorry."

He shrugged. "Nah, it`s nothing personal, I guess…she`s heading off to Stanford, I`m going to (favorite college), just like you, and I guess she doesn`t believe in long-distance relationships."

You sighed. "Okay, fine…I`ll go. Just let me buy a dress…and um…I don`t know how to dance", you confessed. Levi`s brows shot up. "You`re kidding me, right? Is that why you avoid every dance? Not just because your some crazy, antisocial hermit that spends all of her time reading and writing fanfic and hangs out on tumblr twenty-four seven?" "No! I mean, ok, first of all that isn`t true…I`m just a really bad dancer…I can`t even slow dance to save my life." Levi`s eyes lit up. "Then let me teach you." "Wait…now?" He sighed. "Yes, now." "Um…okay, I guess", you replied, your heart beating furiously and your face blushing like mad. You got up. "So…you say you can`t slow dance. Well, then, we`ll start with that. Put your hands on my shoulders", he instructed. "Okay", you responded, still feeling ridiculously self-conscious, your blush ten times more noticeable. His hands drifted to your waist, and you blushed even more. "We`ll take it easy", he said, breaking the silence. And, wordlessly, silently, he led you through a slow dance, and surprisingly, you were pretty decent. "So", you cleared your throat, "Petra dumped you, huh?" "Yeah", he said. Then, suddenly, he leaned in. "But you realize that I only got detention on purpose to do this, right?", he whispered, his breath warm on your cheek, and suddenly, his lips were on yours, and you kissed him, kissing those soft, gorgeous, pink, full lips you had fantasized about ever since freshman year. Finally, you two broke apart, and he smiled lovingly at you, and you blushed furiously. "So", he said still smiling, "does this mean you`ll be my girlfriend? And that we`re going to homecoming together?" "Um, yeah, sure…", you smiled.

He grinned. "I`ll pick you up at six. Text me later."


	3. Light Em Up

You creep silently, slowly into the kitchen. Its the crack of dawn and you still haven't gotten over your hangover yet, but you're determined to set things right between you and Levi by making him the most fucking delectable breakfast of his life. You two had a fight last night; he was slightly drunk, and so were you. You can't remember what you two fought about, but it doesn't matter. Instead, you focus on your mission: making breakfast. You decide to make eggs, and you take the eggs out of the fridge. Unfortunately, you're still woozy from your hangover, and the eggs immediately light up on fire due to your negligence.  
"FUCK!" you scream furiously, and you pour water in a fierce attempt to salvage your eggs. They're burnt, and you sit down at the table and start to cry.  
"(Y/N)?" you hear a voice calling out to you.  
Levi's voice. He rushes down the stairs to you, still smelling like alcohol, but with his ruffled hair and pj's, he looks cute as hell. "What's wrong?" he asks, concerned. Crying, you tell him. His face softens, and he sighs. "Christ, (Y/N). You realize I've forgiven you, right?"  
"R-really?" you sniffle. "Yep. Now what do you say we go to that diner that's always open, and get breakfast there?" You nod, and all too eagerly press your lips to his. He kisses back quickly, smiling, and you two are out the door to get a fucking non-burnt delicious breakfast.  
AN: Hey, everyone! Sorry, I've been really lazy, and I've been spending waaay too much time on tumblr and my quotev. Oh, and my tumblr URL changed, so if you want to check it out here:  
And if you want to, feel free to follow me on quotev: 28066370  
Oh, and the inspiration for the title:  
watch?v=LkIWmsP3c_s (Yes, next to being a huge Panic! At The Disco fan, I also love Fall Out Boy. AND GO CHECK OUT "CENTURIES" IT IS FREAKING AMAZING: watch?v=sCbS-TLEoRA)  
Anyway, sorry if I got a little off topic, but damn Fall Out Boy and Panic! At the Disco are amazing. So, I swear to update more often, and hopefully these stories won't be as shitty (ha, Levi vocab). Thank you all so so so much for the support, follows, likes, etc. I love you all-PEACE, yo!


End file.
